Happiest Place on Earth
by KyosBeads13
Summary: Alfred and Arthur take a spur of the moment trip to Disney World and problems arise faster than the two can blink. Hopefully it'll stay as a romantic get away and not the final nail in their relationship's coffin... USUK, human names. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hello everyone and welcome. I just wanted to say before we begin that this idea originally popped up in a role play that me and my friend erbby17 were doing and with her permission I took the plot idea and turned it into a full blown fic. I hope you all enjoy I'm going to be working my butt off on this so sit back and enjoy the ride!_

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE FIC:** I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers nor do I own ANYTHING related to Disney. NOTHING. Now that we're clear on that: Let's get on with the story!

**Happiest Place on Earth**

**Chapter One.**

Arthur found it a little hard to believe that the two of them were going on a randomly planned trip in the matter of three days when Alfred had first told him. He had also found it a little hard to believe they were standing in the airport getting their tickets. Even when he handed over his ID to retrieve said ticket with his full name, Arthur Kirkland, imprinted for his luggage and boarding pass, he wasn't completely sold. However, now that he and Alfred were sitting next to each other on the airplane strapped in and ready for takeoff, it was growing increasingly harder to ignore the fact that this was indeed happening.

Alfred sat with his face pressed against the window, looking out to the rest of New York City, ready to leave it all behind. The two had been staying in Alfred's penthouse apartment for a few weeks ever since Alfred convinced Arthur to visit home with him; and being who he was, Alfred wanted to do something more exciting. Alfred imagined there being a huge fuss over the trip being so spontaneous and unplanned, not to mention the intended destination. Not that the Brit had any objections to going to Disney World, but it might have been better if he was going with someone more mature, bearable, and less stupid-

"Iggy, I thought we would have been in the air already! What's the hold up!" The bubbly blonde beamed over as if the man next to him held all the answers.

"Alfred, you've been on plenty of flights to understand that take off isn't always on time." He said softly, trying not to raise his voice. After all, as much as he wouldn't admit it, he was rather excited as well. "We're quite fortunate to have even found this flight as it is."

"Look, I told you that I could just call in some favors. You gotta stop doubting me!" Beaming a bright smile, Alfred sat back as the pilot announced their take off would be in mere minutes. The cavern settled down as everyone sat back and waited for the plane to level out. Arthur merely rested in knowing the fact that once everything quieted down, he could get a drink and only hope that in the two and a half hour plane ride Alfred would eventually tire himself out.

XxXxXxX

Stretching his long arms over his head, Alfred shrugged his jacket off his shoulders in the warm Orlando heat that enveloped the two as soon as they stepped out of the airport. Arthur sighed quietly, it was nice to be in the heat rather than the slight chill that the city held when the wind whipped through the buildings. Hailing a cab, Alfred told the driver the address of their hotel and sat back smiling at the Brit who stared out the window. Palm trees lined the street, something he wasn't used to, and he found himself smiling at the change in scenery even when turning back to the one next to him.

"I can't wait to get into the parks!" Alfred exclaimed rather loudly for being in a small car. The Englishman saw the driver's eyes travel to the rearview mirror with a slight acidic touch before going back to the road. Arthur nodded meekly.

"I know."

"Mostly, I just don't want to sit anymore. That plane ride was so boring!"

"You were quite engrossed in the movie they were playing, you didn't seem all that bored."

"Well, yeah, it would have been a lot better if you just agreed to the Mile High Club idea. That seems like something you'd be up for!" Arthur felt as if the driver's eyes were back on him.

"D-Don't be ridiculous! Just because you ask me every time we're on a plane together doesn't mean the answer is going to be any different this time either!" He nearly shrieked in defense. Alfred held a smug look before pointing out the window.

"Look! We just crossed into Disney territory! WHOO!" He punched the air with his right hand, mindful of the low roof before the driver made a sharp left turn into the drive way of a rather grand looking hotel. Feeling the car halt, the younger of the two jumped out of his door and traveled around the other side to open the door for Arthur who averted his eyes and got out. Alfred paid the impatient cab driver and grabbed their bags from the trunk as he sped away, leaving the two out in the heat. Turning around with open arms to the sky, the taller smiled. "Welcome home!" Alfred carried all the bags into the hotel with little problem while Arthur was left to follow with a smile staining his lips. They claimed their room keys and were standing in the elevator waiting to be taken to their floor.

"Room 309." Alfred stated while nearly dropping the bags to unlock the door. He shoved the door with his shoulder after sliding the key into the slot and allowed Arthur to go first while dragging their possessions after them. Arthur sat on the bed in the middle of the room and smiled up at Alfred.

"This room is wonderful." He commented cheefully while looking around.

"Only the best! When I called they said they insisted I get one of their best rooms." The room door closed with a loud bang and Arthur laid himself down on the bed, folding his hands over his abdomen. Alfred launched himself onto the bed next to the peaceful English nation, nearly flinging him off, and snuggled into the pillow. Slightly annoyed, the green eyed man looked over to the other who was perfectly content with resting in bed, it had been a long day after all. Opening his eyes, the American blinked before sitting up and looking quizzically at Arthur. "Something up?"

The Briton had a slight hint of a blush dusting his cheeks as he turned on his side to face Alfred. "W-Well no," he said as if he was embarrassed. "I just thought we were going to stay in Cinderella's castle." Hearing Arthur's concern, Alfred couldn't help but let out a laugh. Arthur suddenly felt bad for their neighbors.

"We're going to! But even with how much they love me, that room still is really expensive, so it's only for one night." Alfred laid back down and Arthur curled into his side, resting his head on the larger's chest. "So, I booked it for our last night here. We'll stay in here in the mean time." His blue eyes traveled to the digital alarm clock that read 8 o clock and knew that it would be getting dark soon. Not wanting to get up and unpack, Alfred placed an arm around Arthur and one behind his head, entirely ready to pass out then and there. Arthur, on the other hand, knew just what he was avoiding.

"…If we get it done now, the sooner we can go to sleep." He bribed the lazy American.

"Iggy…" The taller whined covering his eyes and glasses with his arm.

"The sooner we get everything unpacked and go to sleep, the earlier we can get up to go to the parks." Although feeling as if he was speaking to a small child, the English nation passed the statement off coolly as Alfred launched himself up onto his feet and towards the bags. He scurried around the room, hanging clothes and placing things in the bathroom and kicking the suitcases into the closet. He slammed the door closed before throwing himself back on the bed; Arthur looked to the clock: 10 minutes, not too bad. He chuckled lightly before leaning over and pecking the nearly panting American on the lips before getting up. "I'll go change for bed and be right out." He reached into one of the drawers that the younger had stuffed their nightwear into and moved to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

If things kept going at this pace, this trip might actually turn out to be quite enjoyable…


	2. Magic Kingdom

**A/N:** _Well, I've decided to do a park a chapter for this fic, so it shouldn't exceed about 10 chapters; granted they may be on the long side. Hope ya'll don't mind. ;) And some of the England-dialogue in this chapter is directly from erbby17 and my roleplay, so once again, thank you Emmy!_

_I just wanted to thank you all for the support. The feedback on this fic, even from the first chapter, just FLOORED me. The alerts, the reviews, the faves… Everything. Thank you everyone and I promise not to disappoint!_

(By the way, I wanted to disclaim something else to be clear: Any park names, rides, songs, or characters brought up about Disney World do not belong me and belong to their copyright holders. Just making myself clear, lol, Disney are the big shots… SO YEAH. THEY OWN ALL DISNEY-TYPE THINGS. IMAGINE THAT. I OWN NOTHINGGG.)

**Chapter Two: Magic Kingdom**

Hearing a door down the hallway slam shut, Arthur shifted his legs before rolling over in bed and opening his tired eyes. It took a few blinks for him to rid himself of the sleep before his orbs rested on the lump in the bed next to him, the head of the lump buried under a mountain of pillows. Turning his head slightly, he looked back to the clock seeing it was still rather early and nudged what he thought was Alfred's shoulder to wake him. After getting no response, he hit him lightly.

"I know you can feel that, idiot." Arthur said with a sleep laced voice. The lump shifted slightly and groaned while wrapping the blanket tighter around his body. "Last night you couldn't wait to wake up, what happened?" Blonde hair emerged from the pillows as Alfred moved over to snuggle his face in the elder's side, wrapping his arms tightly around his tiny waist.

"Mm… Tired." The American mumbled with an endearing tone which he hoped would allow him to sleep for a little longer. Arthur merely rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps if you didn't spend half the night watching mindless television you'd be able to get up." Looking up, the younger's blue eyes shined in the limited light that the curtains let stream through the windows and sighed while reaching across Arthur's lap to the night stand. He grabbed his glasses and slid them on sloppily before throwing himself back against his pillows with his arms straight out on the mattress. "For someone with as much energy in the day time, I'd expect you to be a morning person as well."

"Just because I like sleep doesn't mean I'm not a morning person." Alfred smiled at the Arthur and watched as he got out of bed and opened the curtains with one tug. Alfred felt the need to crawl back under the covers as Arthur stared out at the beautiful scenery of green trees that lie ahead of his gaze. The sun shone brightly on the view which promised a hot day ahead of them as he felt his stomach flip with anticipation of the hours to come. He turned around to see Alfred stretching and grabbing his clothes out of the closet, carelessly throwing his boxers into the corner of the room in the process. Arthur shook his head while retrieving his own clothes and making his way to the bathroom to once again change. He remerged a few moments later, placing his nightwear in his suitcase. Alfred gave him a once over and laughed. "Iggy, you're in Florida. It's hot, you know."

"I'm well aware of the climate, Alfred." He said looking down at his long pants compared to the younger's shorts.

"Alright, but when you die from heat, I'm still taking you on the rides." He informed while walking into the bathroom to take care of the rest of his morning routine. Arthur huffed to himself for a second before walking over to his closet; maybe shorts wouldn't be a bad idea after all.

XxXxXxX

As the two walked off of the shuttle train to the entrance of Magic Kingdom, Arthur found Alfred's smile to be rather contagious as they walked quickly towards the gates. The train station seemed to glow with the sun light as they passed, making it even more glamorous that it was on its own. Once through the gates, Alfred and Arthur walked onto Main Street, Cinderella's Castle in all its glory straight ahead of them. Barely suppressing an excited jump, Arthur clasped his hands to his chest and gave a hopeless sigh; he felt like a small child and was enjoying every moment. Alfred looked to everyone who had a similar expression of happiness plastered on as he gazed into the many shops that held everything from food to stuffed animals.

"I can't wait to eat, everything smells so good!" Alfred beamed while Arthur soaked everything in. The stores were all beautiful with wonderfully bright colors and the utmost detail put into every square inch of wall. Suddenly, Alfred took him by the arm and pulled him into one of the shops, emerging several minutes later with Alfred having a black mouse-ear hat perched on his head. Deciding to let it slide, they continued down Main Street before turning on another walk way and began walking through another crowd of people. Alfred kept a tight grip on Arthur's hand, making sure not to lose him, while they stayed side by side over a wooden bridge. "So, where you want to head first?"

"Oh, I don't know," The Englishman said quietly. "You know this place better than I do."

"We can go to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' if you want, it's just down this road." Alfred felt a tug at his hand and looked next to him, Arthur's bright green eyes shimmering at him with unspoken excitement. "Pirates it is!"

The line wasn't very long and the two were placed on a boat side by side in the front while another family was put in back of them. Arthur couldn't stop himself from pointing in amazement at the various effects of the ride as Alfred laughed at him. By the final room, Arthur was talking about his pirate days to the point of nausea as they reached the end of the ride and Alfred got out, holding his hand out to help Arthur out of the boat as well. They stepped out into the gift shop, the bright sun light blinding them momentarily.

"Those "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies of yours are some of the only ones that are actually worth watching, you know." Arthur asserted once he had finished his own pirate rant.

"My movies are all good." Alfred passed in a smooth manner while tugging on Arthur's hand again to bring him to their next stop. Although they had to pause multiple times for Arthur to gawk at the wonders of his surroundings, Alfred eventually had managed to pull the other half way across the park. Arthur continually insisted he know where they were going only to receive several enthusiastic, "you'll sees" from the younger. Alfred finally let go of the English nation's hand and smiled while pointing to the brightly colored attraction in front of them.

"…'It's a Small World?' Alfred, you can't be serious."

"Why not! It's a fun ride, Iggy!" Protesting the elder's words, he pulled him onto the line. Arthur had admitted to never being on the ride, but that was only because he figured he'd had enough of every nation of the world on a daily basis; why should be subject himself to that torture on his vacation as well? Nevertheless, he stood on the zig-zagging line and moved with the crowd through the white, blue, and glittery golden scenery to the soundtrack of enthusiastic children with their parents. "It's a Small World" blasted through the speakers, repeating enough times to drive a totally normal man to murder, but much to Arthur's relief, the line was moving rather quickly. The two were placed in a boat together and began going through the different countries in a matter of a few minutes. Alfred, of course, insisted upon singing with the incessant music playing, pushing Arthur closer and closer to the brink of insanity.

"Alfred, _must_ you?" The green eyed man spat. Taking a break from singing, Alfred looked over with question buried deep in his sparkling blue eyes.

"I'm just having fun, sing with me!"

"The recording is bloody awful enough without your input." The American smiled at his comment and only raised his volume. "…So help me, I will throw you out of this boat, Alfred F. Jones!"

"I'll take you with me!" The American sang in the slight tune of the song still playing in the background. Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and pouted a bit, glaring at the small robot children that danced and waved to him while Alfred continued to ruin his good time by having… Fun. He'd just be lucky if he didn't have to sleep out on the balcony rather than in the nice air conditioned room tonight.

XxXxXxX

By the time the two had made it back to their room, it was dark and the whole hotel seemed to be asleep. Alfred dumped his ridiculous amount of Disney merchandise on the bed, leaving no room for the very tired Arthur to flop down. The Englishman walked a little further across the room to rest in the too soft chair that was seated in the corner by the sliding glass doors. Alfred smiled at him widely as he began shoveling his things from the bed into the bottom of the closet before coming to sit on the edge of the bed, Indian style, and sighed.

"Today was so fun."

"Yes, but I don't think you'll be allowed to choose rides anymore."

"But I pick good rides!"

"Wonderful rides, but I might have scars from 'The Haunted Mansion' for months." Arthur pushed up his short sleeve to reveal small nail indentations from where Alfred had clung to him for dear life. But it wasn't his fault, Disney was just really good at making believable ghosts! Alfred muttered a sorry before scratching the back of his head nervously while Arthur shook his head. "Also, you gave no warning whatsoever in regards to what that whole 'Space Mountain' ride was about."

"Okay yeah, but the look on your face when you got off was too great. Not to mention I basically had to carry you off."

"Only because I almost had a bloody heart attack, git!" The American recoiled lightly as if he was pushed as Arthur swallowed and regained his composure. "Forget it, where are we going tomorrow?"

"Um, well, I was thinking Hollywood Studios and if we get bored there, there's always Downtown Disney but that's more for shopping…"

"I think you've done enough shopping as it is." Arthur said pointing to the closet where various things were still spilling out. Alfred gave a quick shrug.

"Whatever; when in Disney!" At his comment, Arthur felt himself smiling at just how childlike Alfred could be. He also remembered what a child he himself could be, every time the two passed Cinderella's castle, Arthur would give a firm squeeze to the hand that was dragging him along. He also saw Alfred's smile brighten a little each time he would receive that hand squeeze, which made Arthur's cheeks darken a little more. With the thought of the castle in his head, the Englishman's orbs rose to the other's eyes that were searching around the room. Once blue met green, Arthur opened his mouth.

"Do you suppose, the night we stay in the castle, we'll be allowed to stay in during the fireworks?"

"I don't see why not, it's not like the fireworks are in the room." Alfred said thoughtfully.

"Then may I request something?" Looking up to Arthur, Alfred saw that his cheeks were stained with a dark cherry red and nodded, then cocked his head to the side to watch the older man walk over to sit beside him. With jade eyes averted, he mumbled quietly. "In the room, during the fireworks, can we… Uh, m-make love?" He spat out the last part of his question. As the words processed with Alfred, his confusion was replaced by a big smile as he wrapped his arms around the small frame of the Englishman.

"Of course!" He beamed, a bit too nonchalantly for the nature of the question. Arthur felt a bit more secure with his question as a small smile made its way to his face as well. The American's arms traveled back to his own sides before pushing up and off the bed. Arthur looked at Alfred confused as he shed his shirt and threw it in the same direction as his boxers had ended up in the morning before while walking to the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower, if you want to join." He threw a wink over his shoulder before walking in and shutting the door behind him.

"I-I'm not joining you!" Arthur yelled after him while lying back on the bed. He heard the water start and the shower curtain being pulled shut. Carefully getting up off the bed and grabbing his nightwear, he tiptoed over to the door. With his hand on the door knob, he waited for a few minutes before opening the door and slipping inside. After all, what fun would it be if Alfred was expecting him to be in there?


	3. Hollywood Studios

**A/N: **_I wish there was a bigger word for thank you, wow. You guys are still blowing my mind with all this feedback! I'm super happy that you all are enjoying this as much as you have been and the favorites, alerts, and reviews all show that. You're the best. :3 And in writing this chapter, I've realized that this has turned into a romantic comedy… Huh, imagine that._

_Himaruya owns Hetalia. Disney owns Disney. Yeah, last time I'm disclaiming, that goes for the whole fic. Okay? Okay._

**Chapter three: Hollywood Studios.**

It was a rather late start the next morning as the duo dragged themselves from the room in the almost afternoon heat. The shower antics from the night before escalated farther than either had anticipated and it left them both exhausted and not very willing to get up. Even Arthur had found himself repeatedly asking for "five more minutes" for the expanse of the two hours the alarm kept going off while Alfred merely groaned and turned over into a different position each time.

As they closed the door behind them, it seemed as though their neighbors were getting ready to leave at the same time, a family of four who all looked excited to go. The mother and father made eye contact with Arthur and instantly frowned, obviously knowing all about the blondes' night as well as they did. The Englishman moved his eyes to the ground as his cheeks flushed; the family passed and Alfred turned around oblivious to the situation as always.

"You wanna catch breakfast downstairs or just go?" He asked, silently wondering why Arthur seemed to be in a staring match with the ground. "…Arthur?"

"C-Can we just go, please?" Without waiting for a reply, the green-eyed man pushed forward to the elevator and jabbed his finger to the button. Alfred followed behind more lethargically, staring at the stair door which led to the pool.

"We should go swimming when we get back tonight." Alfred said with a cheerful smile while standing next to the Englishman.

"I…Sure, whatever." He replied while stepping into the elevator.

After managing to get a cab to drive them to Hollywood Studios, Alfred sprawled out in the back seat, resting his head in Arthur's lap. Slender fingers pushed through the blonde locks in soothing motions as Alfred felt his sleep deprivation take hold of him and his eyes began to flutter shut behind his slipping frames. Just as he felt sleep tug him over the edge, the car jerked forward into a sudden stop, nearly sending Alfred off the seat and onto the floor where Texas now sat perched on Arthur's shoes. After a few harsh words from Arthur and a hasty payment, the two stepped out into the warmth the air had to offer.

"Huh, it's kinda cloudy out. Did you check the weather before we left?" Alfred pondered aloud while perching his glasses back on his nose.

"No, Alfred, I told you to do that." The Englishman sighed as the other only smiled nervously. Dismissing the conversation, the two walked to the entrance where the familiar sound of happy children filled the humid air, waking Alfred up in mere seconds. His smile returned brighter than the sun that was battling against the dark clouds as he sighed contently. "Where to first?"

"The best ride in the whole park!" Throwing his arms over his head like a five year old, Alfred had Arthur rolling his eyes. "'Tower of Terror.'"

"It isn't going to be like that 'Space Mountain' ride is it?" The younger of the two had already started off in a random direction while the other struggled with a map. After a few moments, the elder merely folded the map in defeat and returned it to his pocket.

"Nah, this is a drop ride! And indoor one."

"Great." The green-eyed man sighed once again while following Alfred. As they approached the Tower, the Englishman felt his stomach doing flips just looking at the immense height and hearing the screams coming from the contraption. He found his own eyes betraying him by looking to the taller for any signs of reassurance as they made their way to the back of the line. "Alfred, have you ever been on this?"

"Nope, but everyone I've talked to says it's awesome." Feeling his stomach drop lover than one's stomach should be, Arthur whimpered audibly. "Iggy, you okay? You look pale." Before he had time to answer, they were walking around the corner and were in the actual ride entrance. Cobwebs and chipping cement decorated the scenery before them, giving off an eerie feel. The line was moving quickly and soon the two were shuffled into a room that looked like a library with books on shelves all around. The door closed and the lights went off, a television screen in the top corner of the room providing the only light for the room. A 'Twilight Zone' episode played, setting the mood which really drew Arthur into the idea of the ride while sending Alfred into a panicking tizzy. This was a horror ride, and the American was none too excited any longer. However, he was a hero, and he couldn't back out of it now.

…But boy did he want to.

After another short wait in another line, the two were strapped into their cart and the ride attendant wished them a final farewell with a creepy laugh. Green eyes looked over cautiously at the American nation who sat so still and straight, he feared Alfred's spine might snap with the slightest bit of pressure. The ride began to move and, sure enough, fake ghosts appeared and danced across the scenery in front of them while Arthur watched those blue eyes grow to the size of dinner plates.

"HOLY SHIT, ARTHUR!" He nearly shrieked.

"Al-Alfred, calm down, they aren't re-!"

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS SCARY!"

"ALFRED, DON'T HOLD MY HAND SO BLOODY HARD!"

"I DON'T LIKE THIS ANYMOREEEEE!"

"LET GO, GIT!" Needless to say, plenty of unwanted attention had been drawn to the two by the time all the ghosts had passed and the blushing English nation just wanted off the ride at this point; he had forgotten all about what was ahead of them. The cart lurched forward and strange doors opened and everything was still for a moment. It was Arthur's turn to squeeze the life from Alfred's hand now as they plummeted the nearly two hundred feet towards the ground. Alfred laughed like a mad man while Arthur had slung his arms around Alfred, his monologue consisting of several "fucks" and "Alfred, I hate yous" and promises to his unseen faeries that if they could stop the ride, he would see to it that they would be made royalty. Arthur grabbed a fist full of Alfred's longer golden locks and forced him to look at him.

"I hate you more than I hate the Frog." Green venom splashed towards blue skies as Alfred only laughed more for the final bounces before the cart finally ceased its jerky movements. Finally being provided with lights, Alfred saw the sickly color of Arthur's face which was somewhere between their bleak white hotel sheets and white out, which sent him into another roar of laughter.

"Iggy, you look like you just saw a ghost!" He choked out half ironically and half seriously. Arthur did not appreciate the joke nearly as much as the obnoxious youth next to him and peeled himself from the ride and towards the exit.

Arthur stomped back into the park, leaving Alfred to try to catch up and walked quickly away. Alfred ran a few steps and grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and placed his chin in his left shoulder, much he often did when he was in trouble.

"You gotta admit, that was fun."

"You're a brat." Arthur spat out in response. Lifting his chin away, Alfred twisted Arthur in the direction of a nearby ride.

"We can try another ride before you decide we're done, right?" Asking as if he were asking his parents for a cat or dog, Alfred squeezed his shoulders slightly. Arthur sighed.

"I suppose if you-"

"YES! LET'S GO TO 'ROCK'N'ROLLER COASTER!'" Grabbing his hand, the younger pulled the annoyed nation behind him to the rather long line of people. Arthur sulked the entire way with his arms crossed securely over his chest and his lip pushed out in a small pout while Alfred danced in place, singing to the various Aerosmith songs that were playing on loop in line. About three quarters of the way through the line, it really hit the elder as he thought of the title of the ride; it was an indoor roller coaster? Well, surely it couldn't be as bad as he was anticipating… Of course 'Space Mountain' was that bad, but maybe this would be calmer.

Or maybe it would be enough force from starting for Arthur to feel his hairline recede just a bit more. When the two got off the ride, Alfred scratched the back of his head nervously and laughed nervously.

"Maybe… We should just go eat something now, huh?" Alfred suggested while the shorter mumbled to himself and walked past him. Deciding it best not to stick his hand in the fire, Alfred followed wordlessly.

XxXxXxX

Alfred had stopped Arthur on his rampage through the park and pulled him towards a 50's type restaurant where the staff were all role players, acting as if they were one big family making dinner. The tables were built high and big to make you feel as if you were young again and your waiter spoke to you as if you were as well. When Arthur cursed, their waiter nearly sat him in a time out corner while Alfred filled the place with his obnoxious laughter at the other's expense. While their food was served, Arthur still had the blush tainting his pale cheeks as he sipped on his tea rather angrily unlike Alfred who hardly waited for the waiter to leave before digging in.

"Alfred, we may be in Disney World, but please: table etiquette?" He pleaded with the younger who slipped his elbows off the table in a pissy motion. Arthur only picked at his food as he was sure that his stomach was still left in on the track of 'Rock'n'Roller Coaster' which seemed to cause the waiter great discontent when he came back to retrieve their plates.

"It looks like you didn't eat your vegetables, young man!" He said to Arthur in a playfully demanding tone.

"Yes, well, I'm not that hungry…"

"You'd better do it, Iggyyy!" Alfred snickered.

"Mama's not going to be happy if you don't!" The waiter continued to push. Arthur was un-amused and unresponsive until the waiter pushed his way next to him and took a huge fork full of green beans and held it to his lips. "Open wide for the choo-choo!"

"I most certainly will not open for the choo-hmmm?" The fork ended up in his mouth with more laughter from Alfred and a satisfied smile from the waiter as he cleared their table and passed them the check. Arthur's cheeks were bright red and his eyes were connected to the floor, and Alfred was pretty sure he still had the vegetables in his mouth… Sliding out of the booth, Alfred held his hand out to Arthur who swatted it away and walked to the front of the restaurant leaving the younger nation to pay for the check. After a few minutes, the two nations walked outside to be met with a wonderful surprise: rain.

"…I guess this means 'no' to the Indiana Jones thing, huh?"

XxXxXxX

"I told you to check the bloody weather. This is all your fault, git." Arthur was pressed against the opposite wall of the elevator as Alfred was and refused eye contact.

"I know, I know, I'm a terrible person. But I didn't make it rain!" Alfred shot in his own defense.

"Yes, but this situation could have been avoided, idiot." Thunder rolled in the background.

"It's not really a 'situation' _per say._" Slamming his foot down, Arthur turned and glared at the comment while ringing out his shirt, a steady stream of water pouring down to their feet in a massive puddle. "…Okay, so we're a little wet."

"More than a little."

"It could have been worse…?"

"YES BECAUSE BEING ON TWO HORRIFYING RIDES WITH YOU ISN'T NEARLY TERRIBLE ENOUGH. NOT TO MENTION THAT DAMNED LUNCH, I'M JUST LUCKY I'LL NEVER SEE HALF THOSE LAUGHING IDIOTS EVER AGAIN!" The elevator doors opened to a family whom stared on in mortification at the scene in front of them as the two bickering men walked out of the elevator and to their room. By the time their room door had been reached, a large red hand print had appeared on Alfred's arm and he was sure if he shaved his head, there would be a matching one on the back of his head. The door shut and Alfred tore his wet clothes off and plopped on the bed face down, Texas in hand. Arthur changed and sat delicately on the edge of the bed with his back turned towards the oaf on the other side.

"So, Arthur?" Alfred asked carefully without his irritating nickname for the sake of another slap.

"What?"

"Since we're stuck here anyway, you want to go head down to the pool?" Hearing the request, the green-eyed man whipped around to yell at the other but merely exhaled and nodded.

"I suppose." Alfred smiled as a result of the change in plans and went to get his bathing suit. Arthur followed suit and soon the two were in the pool, splashing each other like small children. Families were staring at them as Alfred swam away from a flailing Arthur who nearly drowned himself trying to keep up with the loud mouth in front of him. After a few hours, it was night fall and the pool hours came to a close, Arthur forcing himself out and away from the water.

"Where ya going?" Alfred asked while back stroking around the now empty Olympic sized pool. Arthur pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the pool hour chart on the wall, which Alfred squinted to see without his glasses and shrugged it off. "No one will yell at us, I'll just tell them who I am!" Diving back under water, Arthur really debated whether or not he should go back to the room but just decided against it. He jumped back into the shallow end and worked his way back to where the other came up with a devious smirk on his face.

"…What're you scheming?" The elder narrowed his eyes as Alfred's arms encircled his small middle. "…Alfred."

"Yesss?" The blue-eyed nation answered in a sing-song type fashion.

"What're you doing?" He repeated a bit more sternly. Alfred didn't say anything and merely held his hand up, still with the other wrapped around the elder. In his fingers was his balled up American flag printed swim trunks, Arthur's face turning red once again while he tried to splash away. "You idiot! You may have the name but if they catch you swimming naked they're bound to be a little upset!"

"Nah," Casually tossing the trunks to the side of the pool, Alfred returned his other arm to Arthur and grabbed his bathing suit in his fingers and tugged, earning a squeal from Arthur. "Besides, you'll get yelled at too now!" Tossing the shorts as far as he could throw, the landed with a wet 'plop' quite a distance away causing Arthur to tackle Alfred into the water.

"GET MY BATHING SUIT BACK THIS INSTANT."

"What, never skinny dipped before?" Alfred teased as he resurfaced with Arthur still pushing him under. The other didn't want to admit that yes, he had skinny dipped before but only because he was sloshed half way to hell and only continued to try to drown the younger man below him. Turning the tables, Alfred grabbed the other's wrists and flipped him over, sending him into the water while he got out of the pool and jumped into the hot tub, wiggling his fingers in a hello as the Englishman surfaced. Arthur swam quickly to the steps to get out and, after making sure absolutely no one was watching, made a mad dash to the tub and jumped in as well. "I think that's the most adventurous thing you've ever done."

"Oh can it, prat." Arthur swam over to Alfred and situated himself in his lap, letting the jets soothe away the stress from the day. They were silent for a while until Alfred's hands had found their way to a very interesting place and Arthur shot a look over his shoulder. "Alfred, not here."

"They change the water in these hot tubs every day, don't worry about it." He reassured. For a moment, the glares of the family in the room next to them filled Arthur's head but shook them away; at least this way he could be spared from their eyes…

"Well," Turning around in his lap, Arthur pressed his lips to Alfred's. "I guess it couldn't hurt." As Alfred closed the distance between them, Arthur had a final thought pass through his head.

…Swimming pools didn't usually have security cameras, did they?


	4. Islands of Adventure Part 1

**A/N: **_It's official, this is my most popular story ever. I try to reply to all your reviews if I can, and yeah I know I say the same thing if you review multiple times but I hope you all know that I mean it. You're the reason I sit at work with a notebook scribbling down ideas. And without further emotional attachment from me, here's chapter 4._

_Also, sorry for the delay of this chapter, I really had to rethink the entire sequence of things (which resulted in me having to scrap my whole chapter 4) that will occur in this story and after a lot of thought, I finally know how. Not only that but my birthday was on the 11__th__ (yey for being 18! -throws confetti-) and this chapter is celebrating 5 long years of being on this site and being an authoress. Thank you all for keeping me going for this long._

_Universal Studios is going to be split up into two parts, just because of all there is to do in the park… So yeah, enjoy and sorry for the massive AN… orz_

Uhhh copyright of all things Universal Studios related goes to them. I own nothing as usual.

**Chapter four: Island of Adventure Part I.**

Alfred F. Jones was a powerful man. Through the years he had gotten away with many things that he really shouldn't have gotten away with: Making stupid decisions, sneaking peeks to official documents that only specific peoples' eyes were allowed to lay, and saying several less than intelligent things to some very important people. However, it seemed like this was one of the rare cases that the name of 'Alfred F. Jones' didn't mean much such as when the owner of the hotel was called in due to the state in which Alfred and Arthur had been found. Arthur tried to explain calmly to the hotel attendant that it was all a big misunderstanding, which was much easier said than done; it's even a difficult task for Arthur Kirkland to try to excuse the fact that Alfred's hand was gripped around Arthur's very needy erection while he himself was buried deep inside the Englishman. Needless to say, the attendant was un-amused as he led the two into the stuffy office to await the owner.

Arthur tried not to say much as he gripped his towel around his waist cursing the fool who came up with water proof covers for pool security cameras and Alfred tried to dig his way out with a plastic spoon. It sounded like a young child getting yelled at by a parent with many "Alfred, what were you thinking's." and "Alfred you should know better's." In fact, the green-eyed nation was quite sure he had said similar things to the other when he was but a colony. Arthur only began to really pay attention towards the end of the preaching.

"Alfred, another incident like this and I will seriously considering taking away your night in Cinderella's castle. Just because you have a high name doesn't mean you can take advantage of our favors to you." Arthur shot a distressed look to the side of Alfred's face, his head leaping in panic when thinking about the possibility of them not being able to spend special time together in what was, perhaps, the most luxurious and romantic spot in the whole country… Alfred leaned forward slightly paying no mind to his slipping towel.

"Of course sir, we were careless. It won't happen again and I apologize for the inconvenience of bringing you here." Alfred passed smoothly. The English nation was always amazed that Alfred could make himself sound so intelligent when he was trying to win someone over… Sadly, it was only select times.

"Make sure of it. You're treading on thin ice, Mr. Jones, you and your," Trailing off, the large man shifted his gaze to England who felt himself shrink under the stare. "Friend." He finished crudely. Although feeling anger towards the treatment, Alfred only smiled sweetly.

"Understood."

"Good, now, if you don't mind I'll be returning home. Have a good night and I trust I won't hear anything else from the two of you." Crossing and opening the door much like a principal would to delinquents, he bid them goodbye to the two blondes and locked his office after them while the couple walked towards the elevator.

"What a jerk." Alfred sighed when they were out of ear shot. Arthur felt his cheeks burning once again.

"Yes, but you're the one who said that they wouldn't mind, git." Recoiling a bit from the comment, Alfred pulled his towel up around his waist tighter as they entered the elevator. "Not to mention they wouldn't allow us to get our suits and now we'll have to get new ones…"

"Nah, I always bring extra ones." Alfred brushed the comment away with a hand wave as his towel slid down his hips a bit more. Arthur moved his eyes to the wall and huffed. Did he plan for things like regularly? That was indeed a scary thought…

XxXxXxX

It was the hottest day yet of their vacation thus far as they walked Islands of Adventure. After being in trouble the night before, Arthur was very adamant in his decision that he wanted to leave the hotel without breakfast much to Alfred's discontent. The two decided to take a break from the constant Disney parks and once Alfred heard the words "comic book super heroes," he was sold on the idea. Replacing his normal breakfast with plenty of sugary foods, the American nation was bouncing off the walls and more than ready to begin his day while the elder scoped out their map.

"Iggy, let's do 'The Hulk!' It's such a fun coaster!" Alfred begged while pulling on Arthur's arm. The Englishman nearly ripped the map in half before glaring at him.

"If I looks anything like that green madness, forget it." Arthur pointed to a twisted gaggle of green track that looped seemingly all the way into the sky.

"…That's it."

"No way." He spat.

"Come on, you owe me for getting us out of trouble!" Alfred's feeble attempt at reason only made the other fold the map up and stuff it into his back pocket. He grabbed Alfred's hand rather roughly and dragged him towards the bridge that led to the ride.

"Okay, fine, but we are not, I repeat: We are not sitting in the front." Arthur walked at a quick pace as Alfred threw a punch into the air to celebrate his victory while lightly squeezing the small hand that rested over his own. After a few long strides, the two were walking in sync and standing on the end of the long line for the ride. Once again, hearing the screaming coming from the riders, Arthur's hand began to tense up around Alfred's noticeably, causing the taller to free his thumb from the death hold to calm the Englishman next to him. They were inside the building but the line was slow moving and the heat was nearly unbearable, making the English nation shift uncomfortably in more ways than one.

"Calm down, you're going to force yourself into a heart attack, old man." Alfred smiled sweetly, taking edge off of his comment.

"I'm not old," The green-eyed man glared. "And if you didn't insist on going on every ride that has a health hazard displayed prominently before you get on, perhaps I wouldn't be like this."

"Don't pay attention to those things, it only really matters if you're pregnant or something." Alfred narrowed his eyes and looked over the top frames of his glasses. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"NO I'M NOT PREGNANT, GIT." Arthur raged while snatching his hand back. Normally, he would have found himself perturbed by the massive amounts of strange looks he was getting but he was far too busy being mad at the younger. Alfred laughed with his usual good spirits, the mass turning back to mind their own business and writing off their shenanigans as insanity. The rest of the wait in line had been spent in silence despite Alfred's constant attempts at trying to get the man next to him to laugh as Arthur swore he could feel his brain frying in his skull. Looking at the peppy nation beside him, Arthur wondered how he wasn't shedding a single drop of sweat while he himself felt as if he had gotten caught in a violent rain storm. The line was finally being refined into a single file as the couple reached the very last flight of stairs.

"Wait, Arthur, don't go in that line," Alfred pulled the other into the longer of the two lines. "That one's for the front." Seeing the elder roll his eyes, he sighed and gave up trying to talk until they were the next people in line. Arthur hadn't been paying much attention until he saw just what gate they were standing in back of.

"Alfred, unless this ride is backwards, I'm going to be very unhappy with you." The English nation hissed with an angry smile while grabbing the front of the other's t-shirt to bring him down to his slight height difference. The next set of carts rolled into the station with very happy ride goers while Alfred was struggling to get out of the other's grasp. The gate opened and the American managed to bump the less than happy man attached to him forward and almost into the front seat. Arthur sat with his arms crossed and glaring at the one next to him as their harnesses were secured over them.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it can't be that bad. At least it's outdoors." Arthur had to admit the kid had a point; most of his terrible experiences had been on the indoor rides…

The cart lurched forward at a completely bearable speed, one that Arthur suspected would stay constant until the coaster chain dropped them off into their first drop. What he most certainly did not expect was in the middle of the climb upwards for their speed to almost triple in a matter of seconds as they were propelled up and out of the "launch tube." Arthur felt a scream tear from his throat as his hand grasped Alfred's in a bone crunching death grip. Alfred tried to quiet his laughs at the utterly hysterical curses coming from the "gentleman" next to him while their decent through the twisted labyrinth of green track continued. After a minute of painful torture, the ride skidded to a halt right before the ride platform. Alfred looked over after reaching up to fix his glasses which, had he not grabbed half way through the ride, would have been thrown clear across the park at this point.

"You okay…?" Sky blues met Arthur's cheek, completely void of color as tears trailed their way down to his chin. Alfred couldn't be entirely sure if they were due to fear or just out of sheer force of the coaster, after all, his eyes had watered a bit as well. Getting his hand released in a few wiggles, the taller reached over to wipe away the tears.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." Arthur snapped as they were brought into the ride housing to be let off. Arthur nearly darted out of the ride and down the platform without Alfred, leaving him to catch up. At the end of the ramps leading back down to the ground, the Englishman finally stopped short and whirled around, Alfred colliding with him and almost sending them tumbling towards the ground if Arthur hadn't had a firm foot hold. "I'm never going on any ride with you ever again. I told you I didn't bloody want to sit in the front and you sat us up there anyway!" Walking out of the way of people trying to exit, the two walked out into the sunlight.

"I, uh, didn't think it would go that fast?" Alfred commented while Arthur stopped and roughly hit his arm.

"I hate you." Arthur spat out in closing as Alfred held his arm.

"Okay, fine, I suck! Then let's go to 'Seuss Landing', if little kids can handle that, you should be fine!" After a long one sided glaring match, Arthur sighed.

"Fine, but if any ride is taller than I am, I refuse to go on it." Getting a slight laugh from Alfred caused his cheeks to stain with a light tinge as they began walking through the park. The heat was almost stifling and the elder almost found himself out of breath as they finally reached walk way that was speckled with different rock fragments half way to 'Seuss Landing'. Alfred insisted they stop at the _Cinnabon _that was to their left and packed away more sugar into his system. Arthur only rolled his eyes again as he walked into Seuss Landing which was brightly colored with twisted architecture and rhymes on signs everywhere. He smiled slightly at the rides that were much less intense than the rest of the park as Alfred caught up, cinnamon bun icing still on his face.

"Iggy… Geeze, wait up for a minute, will ya?" The younger panted.

"Maybe if you didn't eat all that rubbish you wouldn't be so slow." Taking the comment seriously, Alfred pouted while Arthur reached up to wipe away the icing from his lip. Alfred's smile returned to his face as he grabbed the hand the finger was attached to that hovered by his lips and sucked the icing off, another dark flush staining the Englishman's cheeks.

"It's really hot out, let's go on 'One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish' and cool off!" Alfred declared with an extravagant hand movement. The green-eyed man was only impressed that he had managed to spit the title of the ride out that quickly and walked in the line with him with no protest. Looking at the ride, it was obviously a ride that would get you wet but there were only little fountains and Arthur figured you couldn't possibly get _too _wet.

At the end of the ride, Arthur decided that he would no longer listen to his logic; after all, this was only the umpteenth time it seemed flawed…


	5. Islands of Adventure Part 2

**A/N: **_So, this is the obligatory "I'm sorry that I suck for not updating but classes started" author's note. I'm in college (for the first time!) and doing the whole transition thing at the moment so, I've been writing in my down time… Which is usually my two hour train/bus commute lol. I almost missed my train stop once because I was writing, that's for you, you guys! XD My poor Algebra/Composition note book has been raped with writing! Well, I hope you all enjoy and sorry for the (ridiculously inexcusable) delays._

**Chapter five: Islands of Adventure Part II.**

"Alfred, I would prefer it if you never spoke to me again." The Englishman spat while ringing out his dripping shirt. The American in question dropped his large smile in exchange for a grimace as he threw his hands up in defense.

"How is this my fault! It's obviously a water ride, not like I hid that from you!" Arthur huffed a bit more before holding his silence, his face flushed slightly with the beginnings of sunburn. Alfred merely ignored the rest of Arthur's pouts and turned his head to the side, looking at their next possible ride if the shorter man wouldn't leap to murder him at the suggestion. "Do you have any objections to going on the merry go round over there? I promise it doesn't fling you off or anything."

"I don't know if I can trust that statement," Arthur lidded his green eyes. "But I suppose it seems harmless enough." The two walked the short distance to the ride next to them and took their places at the back of the line. Alfred stood with his doofus grin intact while Arthur watched the ride in front of him cautiously. It turned around as the odd Seuss animals moved up and down (in a very tame manner he'd like to add) to a strange, hardly musical soundtrack. His eyes traveled the short distance to Alfred's face, his long blonde bands sticking to every curvature of his face and frames, still speckled with water droplets. Reaching up, the Briton took the frames in both sets of his pointers and thumbs, sliding the glasses into his hands. The blue-eyed nation stared down at the shorter with a half confused glance through his now blurry vision. "I don't know how you can walk straight without cleaning these…" Arthur trailed while finding perhaps the one dry spot on his entire being and dried the lenses to a shine.

Sliding the frames back onto Alfred's nose, the elder could have sworn that just for a moment, the younger's cheeks were dusted pink; however it faded far too quickly for him to be entirely sure. The merry go round slid to a stop and allowed the riders to scamper towards the exit gate which opened and allowed the next bout of riders on. The couple moved forward and stepped onto the multicolored ride, Alfred slinging himself on something that resembled a cross between a donkey, cow, and a dog while Arthur was struggling to get onto his animal, let alone debate in his mind as to what the hell it was. Holding out his hand, Alfred managed to provide enough leverage for the struggling Englishman to pull himself on as he smiled at the pouting man. The ride operators made their rounds and soon the ride began, providing a relaxing few minutes for the two English-speaking nations. Alfred sighed loudly enough for Arthur to hear before turning his head slightly to speak.

"It's weird we've been here for four days already… I mean, if you count the flight down." He heard a quiet "mhm" in response. "I kinda wish we had more than two days left here…" The two had planned for five days for the actual parks and two days for their flights; leaving straight from Magic Kingdom on the last morning.

"Well, at least we're another day closer to the castle." Alfred had to smile at the comment, Arthur rarely showed his enthusiasm, but he could hardly wait this time. Alfred found himself wondering if Cinderella's Castle was the only reason Arthur was in Florida with him… "How about you leave me here on this ride for the rest of the day and you can go do your crazy rides like the idiot you are?" Yup, definitely was the only reason.

"Aw, you don't wanna go on the Spiderman Ride with me?"

"What the bloody hell is a Spiderman?"

"A SUPER HERO, DUH, IGGY!"

"Well, excuse me for not being up to date on my super heroes." He said back with an attitude.

"You should like this one. It's all like, virtual reality and it's really awesome, it's not a real rollercoaster, it just feels like one!" Ignoring how Alfred had somehow managed to spit all that out in one sentence, Arthur began to consider the idea of the ride when the brakes of the merry go round were pulled. Alfred jumped down from his donkey-cow-dog (much to the displeasure of the ride attendant) and stood as it slowed to a halt. Arthur continued to gripped the pole of his unknown and uncared-about animal as his emerald orbs followed the other's movements to the outside of him, holding his hand out to allow him to get down. Without eye contact, the Englishman grabbed his hand while blushing brightly and hopped down and followed Alfred's lead towards the exit. They remained connected at the hands as they slowly walked out of the entire 'Seuss Landing'

"So, we doing Spiderman or what?"

"Only if we can eat afterwards. You may have been stuffing your face all along but I haven't eaten since last night."

"Well, see? I plan ahead." Arthur rolled his eyes as he felt his stomach growl.

"I mean actual food, Alfred. As long as we can sit down and eat somewhere then I'll go on with you."

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Alfred saluted with his free hand and picked up his pace, the elder allowing himself to be dragged through the heat. Of course, just to make Arthur's life a little less bearable, the ride was all the way across the park, nearly on the other side. One would have to wonder why the elder was allowing himself the insanity by following the American rather than telling him to stick his thrill rides where the sun don't shine… But Arthur was smart and knew that he'd be able to hold every event that occurred on this trip over Alfred's head in case the brat decided to pull the "you never do anything fun with me" crap on him ever again. Yes, Arthur was just ensuring a little sanity investment; lose it now and gain it back later in life at a higher level than what he put in.

A smirk dusted the Englishman's lips as Alfred looked over confused.

"Why're you so happy all of a sudden?" Snapping out of his thoughts, Arthur shook away his whole master plan and merely waved the other off with his free hand.

"Oh, no reason at all, just pondering this ride of yours." His voice came out in a sing-song type fashion which Alfred knew was code for 'I'm just thinking embarrassing thoughts, most likely about you' and shrugged it off.

"It's okay if you're hearing your fairies in your head. At least this time we're in Disney and it's kinda socially acceptable." While looking back over, Alfred could see Arthur's eyebrow rise into a twitch.

"I do _not _hear them 'in my head!' If you would pull _your_ head out of _your_ ass than perhaps you could see them as well. However, you're far too busy cowering behind the couch with that bloody alien friend of yours from the fake ghosts on your television screen!" The two had stopped walking as Alfred felt his heroic nature deflating more and more by the minute.

"Hey, ghosts are freaky and I protect Tony!"

"My arse you do, git!" As if by rehearsal, the two let go of one another's hands and had put distance between themselves. They were at least walking once more and found themselves under 'the Hulk' again, Arthur's stomach twisting in a painful combination of hunger and resentment. Alfred caught the change the other's expression and spoke up.

"The ride is right over there," he pointed down a busy street of people. "You're going on with me, right?"

"Yes, yes, okay, fine, Alfred! I'll go on if you stop asking me already!" Knowing that saying anything to the man might result in him sustaining a serious physical injury, Alfred only wrapped his hand around Arthur's and began leading the way again. They reached the excruciatingly long line a short time later, their surroundings completely changed. Alfred's eyes lit up as his favorite super heroes walked around and greeted people in their brightly colored spandex. Arthur merely kept his eyes on his shoes that were still drying in the harsh sun.

"You know Iggy, you should totally get one of those spandex uniforms in the gift shop. I bet you'd look hot in that." Alfred's smile was sweet, however Arthur felt his stomach drop and the blood rise to his cheeks. His grip immediately tightened on the hand around his as he suddenly felt uncomfortable in his own skin.

"U-Um t-thank you." He said shyly as the other only beamed brighter. The line seemed to be slow moving, it lurching forward a few feet every five to ten minutes or so which was obviously not fast enough for the very hungry Briton standing next to the American. At least there was a preface to the ride and they were indoors and out of the sun which the taller laughed and giggled through like a fan girl meeting their favorite rock star. The scene around them looked like a comic book had thrown up all over everything, them being in a "police station" with many interesting displays throughout the entirety of the pre-ride set up. Finally after about forty-five minutes of extended shuffling towards the front, the nations had reached the actual cart housing where riders were being loaded into the carts and being taken off to their ride. Upon seeing this particular portion of the ride, passengers were to take special 3D glasses in order to view the graphics of the ride in their true nature.

"Iggy this is so awesome!" The younger yelled while removing Texas and plopping the big black glasses on his face. Arthur merely stared at his glasses with question. He looked as if the things would explode if they went anywhere near his face and had no desire to put them on at all, glancing over at Alfred who had put his actual glasses over the 3D glasses. Arthur covered his mouth with his right hand, a laugh being kept low in the base of this throat while Alfred adjusted his actual frames. "What, how else am I gonna see?" He laughed at himself.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look right now?" Unable to hold his laughter back, the Englishman found himself wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Probably no more than usual." The younger continued to laugh with the other as they were shuffled into the barred area to be seated.

XxXxXxX

"Remind me to never go without eating breakfast ever again." Arthur sighed as he reclined in his seat, taking a casual bite of his sandwich. Half of the table was covered in various food items such as hamburgers and ice cream and, of course, Alfred was on the other side of it. Watching while shaking his head, the Englishman wiped his mouth lightly. "If you keep eating like that you're going to be sick for the rest of the trip."

"Thanks, Mom." Alfred said with a smug smile in between bites which only led Arthur to rolling his eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. Just as he was about to relax into taking another bite of his sandwich, a loud alarm sounded, nearly sender the older nation shooting out of his skin.

"What the hell is that!" Green eyes traveling to blue, he saw the American sitting up straight as could be and staring in the direction to his left. Slowly but surely, a parade of sorts was going through the street with several super heroes on mopeds, waving to the small children on the street side. Alfred's eyes lit up just as much as some of the kids as they all screamed out the name of their favorite. Alfred was locked on, of course, Captain America. Trying his best to drown out the happy cries of children and the frightening cheers of Alfred, Arthur merely looked the other way and imagined that he was anywhere other than there at that moment. As the heroes passed, the children went back to skipping happily down the street with their parents holding their hands while Alfred returned to slouching on the wooden bench that he was sitting on. Picking up one of his burgers, he returned it to his lips before pointing across the way.

"Hey Iggy," He started with a mouth full of ground beef and assorted fake ingredients. Arthur looked reluctantly to Alfred then to where his finger was extended to. "I think you can get one of those costumes in there!"

XxXxXxX

Watching the cars pass out of the window next to him, Arthur rested his chin in hand as Alfred moaned and groaned, sprawled out on the back seat. The Englishman's lips were curled into a smirk as he turned back to the man in his lap and brushed his bangs back in a smug manner.

"I told you that you would end up sick." He passed smoothly while Alfred groaned loudly in response with his arms wrapped around his middle. "But then again you never listen to me, do you?"

"Iggy, shut up, it hurts!" The younger groaned again while turning on his side. Arthur found it a little humorous that Alfred, the one who could eat everything and anything _all the time_, had a stomach ache _now._ Although, Arthur felt the smile wiped from his face when he saw that something actually was wrong with Alfred, he wasn't faking to get attention as usual, something was really wrong with him.

Almost to the elder's relief, the car pulled up in front of the hotel and Alfred slumped up against his door, opening it and nearly falling out while dragging himself into the entrance next to the other. Deciding not to mock him for his want to take the elevator as he normally would, Arthur pulled ahead and pushed the door open button as Alfred miserably threw himself into the small area with Arthur behind him to close the door. His green eyes scanned the taller's face, his blue eyes shut tightly until the bell signaling their floor pulled him from his agony enough for him to get out, Arthur hurrying ahead to open the door.

"Alfred, do you need some medicine? I can go down to the gift shop if need be." Alfred shrugged and leaned against the wall as Arthur opened the door. "If you're really sick, you should take something…"

"Iggy, I just need to chill for a bit." He insisted calmly while walking into the room. Arthur sighed and closed the door behind them before back around expecting Alfred to be there but being met with air, the bathroom light to his right catching his eye. Poking his head around the door frame, he saw Alfred crumpled on the floor in front of the toilet, shaking, and looking up at him slowly. "O-on second thought… Maybe medicine'll be good."

Somehow, Alfred had dragged himself to bed and had been laying face down for about an hour before having to run back to the bathroom to puke his brains out again as Arthur watched with utter concern back on the bed. After the American lethargically moved back to the bed, Arthur spoke up.

"Do you think you caught a stomach bug? Or more like food poisoning?" He didn't get a response and scooted over to wrap his arms around the younger, Alfred instantly snuggling into his arms. Once again, as a reflex, his fingers began to run through his hair, moving the locks in different directions and watching as they always bounced back into his side part. His glasses sat on the table, exposing his furrowed brows caused by his breathing that was rather heavy, trying to keep the urge to throw up away. Arthur felt terrible that he couldn't do anything more than shove medicine in his face, but he continued his finger movements in hopes to get Alfred to sleep. Miraculously, some things never changed from when he was small, and the American's breathing evened out in a matter of minutes before slowing to deep sleep in no time.

Arthur exhaled inwardly while looking towards the window. The sun had just barely set under the horizon as he thought about the schedule the two had set. Hopefully Alfred was feeling better the next day, if not, they might have to sacrifice Animal Kingdom. And if he still wasn't better the day after, Epcot and Cinderella's Castle would have to take a back seat to an early flight home…


	6. A Day of Rest

**A/N:** _Well, I sincerely hope I didn't lose readers due to the length of time it took me to update… But if that's the reason, I'm sorry. :( Looking back, I think I'm most proud of last chapter for some reason, I'll try to write another chapter this time that is just as good. It's kind of ironic, during the writing process of this, I got incredibly sick with a terrible stomach virus that left me in bed for days; I think Alfred took me down with him! But anywho… Thank you all for your support again and enjoy this fluff-fest! I think it's needed!_

**Chapter six: A Day of Rest.**

The curtains drawn tightly shut cast the room in grey hues that were dyed blue only by the flickering light of the television. Arthur watched absentmindedly at whatever show was on while propping himself up on both his and Alfred's unused pillows. Alfred lay under the covers belly-down with the elder's legs, burying his face in Arthur's lap while shallowly weaving in and out of sleep. Arthur's left hand was preoccupied with the remote control in (sad) attempts of finding a movie that wasn't mindless crap while his right drew intricate shapes on Alfred's shoulder and down his back, trying anything in his power to get the poor guy to stay asleep. All stupidity and thoughtlessness aside, the American didn't deserve to be this miserable.

Alfred shifted in Arthur's lap, groaning while holding his head and looking up.

"H-How long was I out that time?" He asked almost afraid of the answer. The Englishman's eyes traveled to the digital clock to his far left and looked back at the television.

"That time you managed to stay asleep for an hour and a half." Alfred pushed himself up cautiously.

"It's getting better! No throwing up since then!"

"That's most likely due to the fact you have nothing left in your stomach to expel, as amazing as that notion sounds." He sighed. "Now lay back down, or you really will vomit again."

"Can't I get something to drink at least?"

"Last time you drank something you nearly vomited in the bed… _On me_. And you still have water on the nightstand." The Englishman glared while the other slumped back down in his lap with little effort to hold himself up any further.

"Fine, I guess I'll just suffer with water with no taste at all." Alfred sighed melodramatically.

"You make it rather difficult for me to find sympathy for you when you say it like that."

"Sorry…" The younger said in defense while snuggling best he could into Arthur's bony lap. The elder admittedly felt a small amount of guilt for his tone and remained silent to the apology. "Why don't you go to sleep with me? If I lay still I feel better so you can sleep too, haven't you been up all night?"

"Ah, it's just a night's sleep, I've stayed awake for longer periods of time." Alfred looked up at this and saw the tired nature of the other's green eyes. Arthur continued his staring match with the television in front of him while Alfred rolled over so he was on his back in order to look up at the other continuously. Feeling uncomfortable with the vibrant skies on him, he looked down. "Alfred, I'm fine."

"Well, yeah but it already sucks we have to stay in today. You might as well sleep."

"I could say the same for you. You're the ill one here, not me." Taking that as a 'shut up Alfred' cue, the one in question sighed and closed his eyes. The high pitched hum coming from the television was suddenly cut short as Arthur turned it off and let the remote plop back to the mattress with a thud. It was quiet for a few moments, only the distant echo of slamming doors down the hallway disturbing the peace every so often. Just as the Englishman felt his heavy lids slide shut, Alfred's voice cut through the darkness like scissors through wet tissue paper.

"Arthur? Are you mad that we have to stay in here today?" Alfred could tell that Arthur had opened his eyes despite the lack of emerald proof compliments of the darkness.

"Why on Earth would I be mad over something like that? You're sick."

"Yeah but it seems like you're mad. I just don't want you to be mad, you can go to Animal Kingdom without me if you want, just bring me back something cool… Like a tiger!"

"First of all I wouldn't even let you near a stuffed tiger let alone a real one. And second off, I'm not going and leaving you in here sick." Almost smelling the smile coming to Alfred's face, Arthur felt the need to make his statement less sentimental but was beat out.

"Aw, that's really cute, Iggy."

"S-Shut up! I just meant it wouldn't be responsible of me to leave you here alone!"

"Uh-huh, sure that's what you meant." The younger pulled himself up to sit straight like the smaller man next to him. It annoyed the English nation further that he sat up a full head taller than him; little reminders like that were the things that did him in sometimes. He could still remember a time when Alfred would cling to his leg and barely be capable of reaching his thigh and now… Why couldn't they just stay young forever? Alfred was so much more endearing as a child! And quiet. And sweet. And… "You still with me or did you fall asleep in there?" …So much less Alfred-like.

"Yes I'm awake." He glared. "But of course I'm worried about you, despite your opinions, I'm not completely heartless." Alfred laid back down on the bare mattress beside him before Arthur handed him his pillows back and laid down as well.

"I never said you were heartless, geeze. That makes it sound like I'm the worst person ever!" The American groaned and plopped his face back on the pillow. "This isn't as warm as your lap." Arthur felt his cheeks heat up and turned to face the wall on his left.

"O-Of course it isn't." His eyes stayed wide as the sheets shifted around the both of them, Alfred moving over to drape his arm around Arthur. Despite being tense at first, the Englishman slowly moved back into Alfred, keeping most of his weight on his side. "…And if you bloody throw up while we're like this, I'm sending you on a plane home by yourself."

"I won't!" Alfred drew out the 'o' in a whining tone.

"Good." The only sound that remained in the room was breathing and soon, there was silence.

XxXxXxX

Arthur felt the bed fall from under him suddenly and a weight on his lips. He opened his eyes to nearly the same grey scene he left behind with the exception of Alfred smiling in front of him. Tasting the mint from the hotel mouthwash that Alfred had undoubtedly used while brushing his teeth, the Briton figured he must have been better if he made that much of an effort to clean himself up. He blinked the fuzz away from his unwillingly open eyes but only sighed in annoyance and closed them for a few more minutes.

Alfred's sight was slightly blurry due to his glasses still being on the nightstand but he remained in his predatory position over the slowly waking man beneath him. Blue eyes scanned every slight curve of his face in a deep studying and wondered if the other was aware of the attention.

Arthur really was like a piece of china, pale except for the rose petals dusting his cheeks and the green leaves that were his eyes. His body was precise and slim, almost breakable in his large hands. How he had managed to not drop Arthur so he shattered into a million pieces even at this point was incredible; especially considering the amount of times he really felt as if he was juggling Arthur on nothing more than his pinkie finger… One false move and he would topple to the floor and shatter after Alfred's mistake. But Alfred wasn't stupid and he knew that once china fell to pieces, it could cut him back twice as deeply.

Opening his eyes back up, the English nation caught the other's staring and cocked an eye brow while his peaceful sleeping face turned in even more annoyance.

"Good morning?"

"Morning, beautiful." Alfred smiled in a cheesy fashion.

"O-Oh please, it's much too early to be dealing with your stupidity."

"It's two in the afternoon," the younger protested while the other flipped over to stare at the clock in a start. "So get up, lazy!"

"You're hardly one to speak to me about being lazy, Alfred." Arthur grabbed the other's glasses and pushed them onto the face in front of him before throwing him off of the bed. The American nation made his way across the room with a smile and stood by the still shaded window. "If you're feeling better enough to make me miserable first thing when I wake up, then I'm guessing you're okay to go out and do something." He said sarcastically. Alfred's arm moved up and opened the floor length curtains and pointed a thumb over his shoulder.

"Only if you wanna get soaked." Arthur's eyes traveled from the taller man's and face to the window where water streaked down the sliding glass doors to the concrete balcony ground outside. "It's been pouring for a while."

"Oh…" As if to show his disappointment, Arthur connected his back with the pillows on the bed and closed his eyes. He opened them again once he heard the door slide open to his right. "Alfred, what are you doing?"

"It's not like the rain will kill me."

"Yes, but you just got over being sick!"

"Yeah from _food poisoning. _I don't think that the rain is what causes that. Not only that but look how fast I got better, being a nation has its perks!" Flashing a thumbs up, the American took a step into the rain while waving his arm for the Briton to follow.

"No, no, no, no! Get back in here this instant!" Arthur's bare feet hit the plush carpet under him as he drug himself up.

"But Iggy, it's so nice out here when it rains!"

"I don't care, you're soaking the carpet!"

"It's not ours…" Alfred shrugged while walking the short distance to the balcony railing and leaning on it, looking down as the rain thoroughly soaked him in a matter of seconds. The older man in the room sighed heavily and dramatically for his own sake, still barely being able to hear it over the pour of the rain outside. He shuffled his feet forward, lying to himself that he was only traveling to close the door, and stepped outside lightly while sliding the door closed behind him. The water from the ground soaked the bottom of his pants and traveled upwards sending a chill down his spine in response to the feeling as he pushed forward, the water heavy and constant on his shoulders. By the time he was next to Alfred, his hair was dripping and his shirt was soaked through, sticking to his tiny frame. Arthur looked over the balcony with Alfred at the small figures running with umbrellas and jackets over their heads towards shelter with their loved ones and children, trying to avoid the inevitable soaking they were going to receive. Sometime in the middle of Arthur's thinking, Alfred had looked over and was smiling at him. "See? It's really nice out."

"I suppose if you're a fish." The elder smiled only slightly. It wasn't a hidden fact that Arthur didn't like the rain for _obvious_ reasons and could never bring himself to enjoy it no matter how much he tried. Unfortunately for him, his country was also notorious for always raining; irony he supposed.

Alfred seemed unaffected by the weather change and only ran his fingers through his hair, pushing the bangs that usually hung in his face back, a few clumps falling to the side of his face. He threw his arms up in the air and did a slight turn, something Arthur would have expected a five year old to do.

"We should dance!"

"…To what?"

"I dunno, that's just what you're supposed to do when it rains. It's second only to kissing in the rain, come on Arthur, don't you know anything?" Alfred stated matter-of-factly while rolling his eyes and holding his hand out. Curious green eyes looked to the appendage that was held out to him.

"You honestly watch way too many of those romance movies of yours," He passed cooly while accepting the hand in front of him. Arthur found himself swept into the other's chest with an arm dangled loosely around his middle and was left confused as to when he had gotten into the position.

"But you like my romance movies." The American had a snarky tone as he raised their connected right hands up while the other insisted that he 'liked no such thing.' Alfred led them to the left doing a somewhat spot on waltz, Arthur praising the heavens that Alfred had learned something in those ballroom dance courses he forced him into as a young child.

"Whenever I asked you to show me what you learned in your ballroom classes, you'd lock yourself in your room complaining how you hated it." The elder chuckled lightly as he was twirled around. The hair that Alfred had pushed back had returned to his face and was flinging water into Arthur's cheeks.

"That's because if I messed up the dance you'd make me start all over again!"

"It obviously paid off if you're doing it correctly now." Arthur was smug as Alfred changed the routine and dipped him incredibly far back. A loud squeak passed through the Briton's lips as his arm clung to Alfred's shoulders desperately and his eyes went wide. "Perhaps not; th-this isn't part of the routine, Alfred!" Sooner than he could push out anymore protests, Alfred's lips were once again on his, the minty flavor washing over his sense of taste and smell. Slowly pulling Arthur back up, Alfred released their clasped hands to place his on the elder's hip, running his tongue against the other's bottom lip. Sighing into the contact, Arthur granted the other permission as he entwined his arms up and into Alfred's golden locks, said owner working to find every single nook and cranny of the Englishman's mouth. A bright flash accompanied by a loud clap of thunder in the distance broke the two apart, forehead to forehead, as the sky continued to open to the weight of its tears.

"My, I certainly hope they didn't teach you that in ballroom dancing." The green-eyed nation said with a half lidded expression.

"Nah," Alfred smiled his most radiant smile. "That's something _you_ taught me." The wink that he added made the blood rush to Arthur's cheeks as he ducked out of the other's grasp in a flustered state. Arthur cleared his throat as a brighter and more violent flash of lightning streaked across the sky and turned towards the door.

"W-Well I think we should go inside or we're going to get struck." The elder pointed upwards as thunder shook the balcony. Alfred took a few strides over to the door as well, opening it and pecking a light kiss on Arthur's lips as he passed into the air conditioned room. He felt himself shiver and ran for the bed, ducking under the covers while the English nation ran in. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT? YOU'RE GETTING THE BED SOAKED!"

"Just my side!"

"I swear, you're going to get struck by something other than lightning one of these days…" Arthur grumbled as he stomped into the bathroom to get a towel.

XxXxXxX

_Guess what guys? Epcot: World Showcase next! The fun's just beginning. ;D_


	7. Epcot: World Showcase

**A/N: **_Bahahah the chapter we've all been waiting for is finally here: Epcot! Man, I racked my brain for hours on end trying to figure out how this chapter was going to play out. Hopefully you all won't be disappointed/hate me/throw hard objects at me at the end of this if you don't already. I really took far too long to update this. My apologies orz. Erbby17 has once again, helped me come up with a wonderful idea for this chapter and just so you know, Disney employees are all kind and nice and this really doesn't happen sooo XD;; And with last chapter's addiction, this fic has broken __**50 alerts**__, thank you all so much. ;w;_

**Chapter seven: Epcot: World Show Case.**

For the first time for the duration of the trip, Arthur found himself not forcing his smile while strolling casually through the park. Instead of the loud screams of children, there was more conversation filling the air and intelligent ones at that. Despite Alfred's protests of wanting to explore 'Mission Space,' the Englishman was able to convince him to visit the show case first; Alfred might as well learn a few things while he was here. As they rounded to corner towards the Mexico display, Alfred protested about being on vacation and not learning and the fact he could just take a plane and be in the country of his choosing in a matter of a few hours or so. The green-eyed man sighed and merely pushed forward through the country, admiring the architecture.

Alfred let his eyes wander across the glittering lagoon and was able to see the United States display clearly as he pulled on the older's short sleeve while pointing across the way. "Arthur, look I can see me!" Although annoyed by the tugging at him, Arthur didn't respond and merely continued with what he was doing. "Aw come on, don't ignore me!"

"I told you I wasn't going to speak to you after what you did to the bed last night."

"So I fell asleep and soaked the bed, big deal!"

"I told you to take those clothes off, you're lucky you're not ill!"

"Iggy, it's 'sick.' When you say ill, it makes you sound old."

"I'M NOT OLD, TWIT!" Gaining many stares for the umpteenth time this trip, Arthur threw his arms down to his sides while getting extraordinarily close to the taller's face. The two had been going off on one another all morning, worse than usual. It only got worse when Alfred insisted that it was due to Arthur's PMS, which set the shorter blonde off in a rage for about a half hour.

"Then stop saying old people stuff!"

"I'm not saying "old people stuff," I'm talking normally!"

"If you normally talk like that then you're old!" The English nation was bright red in the face as Alfred snickered to himself for the good come back. It really was just too much fun making Arthur irritated and it was almost like bonus points for pushing him over the edge when he was already angry as it was. Arthur gave up the infuriating battle and spun around to walk to Norway without consulting Alfred about it. Mentally high fiving himself for winning, the American followed close behind.

Norway was a peaceful set up with stone buildings lining the walk way on the left side. There was a ride in the "country" but Alfred figured if he kept quiet all morning then maybe he'd convince Arthur to ride 'Mission Space' with him before the day was out. Arthur paid attention to every little detail of the set up, taking his sweet time at each point while the younger bounced around as they got closer to his own country's showcase. Of course, it was partially due to that fact that noon was descending upon their last full day meaning that lunch was soon and perhaps partially also due to the fact that Alfred was about 100 yards away from somewhere where they served hamburgers. They walked out of China and into Germany, the smell of chocolate hanging heavy in the air.

"Iggy, this is really boring. How much longer are we gonna be here?"

"Alfred, it's not boring, it's informative."

"But haven't you been to all these countries in person before? What's the point in coming here and spending massive amounts of time we could be using for 'Mission Space'?"

"You said to me this morning that you would go through every country in a timely matter with little to no complaining so we can go back to the hotel and pack for tonight. Don't lie to me." Arthur threw in a bit of guilt. "Besides, we aren't going to that God forsaken country across the lagoon so that should save you some time." A slender finger referenced the country with the Eifel Tower looming over the set up.

"…You don't even want to go to the fake one? Geeze…"

"There's a reason why they didn't put something in between the United Kingdom and France." He said with a tone of coolness to his voice. The duo walked into the shop that was the source of the sweet smell that grabbed its way through the air, their eyes being greeted by the many colored wrappers of German chocolate and other sweets. Alfred's attention was suddenly scattered as he stormed the shelves… Literally like a kid in a candy store. Arthur only thanked his lucky stars that he might now have a moment to concentrate on what he was doing.

"Hey Iggy, can we get these?" …Nevermind. Turning to face the blue-eyed annoyance, Arthur eyed his arms that were full of chocolates and shook his head.

"Have you forgotten that it's one hundred degrees out? Please tell me you can at least remember the climate of your own state."

"I can eat it now!" Merely shaking his head, Arthur told him to put all of it back before walking back out into the sunlight where his eyes squinted for a moment. Waiting for Alfred to catch up, he looked next to the Italy display which was almost disgustingly like France's architecture. Alfred finally bound out a few minutes later eating some chocolates as the Englishman cocked an eyebrow.

"How did you get that, I'm holding the money…"

"Flirted with the girl in there." Alfred winked while shoving another piece into his mouth, a knot of something heavy placing itself in Arthur's stomach.

"Oh, well at least you're putting your _skills_ to work." The shorter man said with venom in his voice. The taller didn't see the problem with his actions, finished his chocolate and pointed towards Italy next door.

"Well, the stuff in Italy's really expensive, I can maybe flirt you some stuff there if you want."

"OH, WONDERFUL. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT OFFER." Alfred blinked in confusion wondering just how he had started yet another fight, but only spoke up after examining the Englishman's continuously darkening face.

"…Oh you're jealous because I flirted with that chick? Arthur, you need to relax!" The other's face only reddened further if it was possible. "All I wanted from her was chocolate, it wasn't anything legit like when I flirt with you!"

"Fantastic, you ass." Having no desire to continue talking to the man, Arthur moved forward onto the next country, looking into the large shop that was placed in front of him. He wanted to ignore anything that may come from the idiot behind him, knowing that the America show case was now mere yards from them. Alfred only coughed in response to the various perfumed scents that dragged around the area, choking anyone who inhaled the tainted air. He almost considered waiting outside of the country set up for Arthur to be finished, but due to the argument the two had just shared, it may not be a wise decision on his end. Alfred only stared to the next set up longingly while the elder sighed to himself. "Alfred, I'm going to make you a deal. Go into the America set up and eat lunch and meet me over in the United Kingdom; that's where I'll be eating."

"Don't you want to eat together..?"

"Yes, but I'm not in the mood for hamburgers nor am I in the mood for anymore of this fighting." Arthur's emerald orbs stayed plastered to the bottle in his hand. Knowing that he really did push the other over the edge with the flirting thing, Alfred just turned around and walked slowly out of the country. "And if you're not back in an hour and a half, I'm coming to you." Throwing a thumbs-up over his shoulder, Alfred continued walking towards the United States set up and disappeared into the crowd.

Putting down what he was looking at, the English nation watched as Alfred's form became unseen and started carrying himself through the long trek across the park. He found it strange, he thought he felt awkward walking through large groups of people holding hands with Alfred, but now that he wasn't there with him, he felt even more uncomfortable. Happy couples walked past him, forcing his eyes to the ground; why couldn't he and Alfred just stop fighting? It was the same routine every day, every hour, every minute. Now that he was really thinking about it, Arthur's favorite moments with him and Alfred only happened because of a fight they had and the younger had tried to make up for it. Is that all their relationship was based on? Fighting and make up sex?

The Englishman's heart clenched in his chest at the thought and the words that just ran through his head. That couldn't be all their relationship was. Arthur loved Alfred and he was pretty sure the other felt the same, so why was he so concerned? It was perfectly normal for couples to argue…

Arthur passed France without a hateful thought as he quickly walked the remaining distance into the United Kingdom. He found the pub almost immediately and thanked the high heavens that there was some place to get a drink; he could at least clear his mind momentarily. For the time being, Arthur would have to cling to the small hope that tonight would be the most romantic night of either of their lives and a fight would most definitely not be the cause of it.

XxXxXxX

Alfred walked through the park as he normally would, bored by the history but not so much the exciting things that happened around him. He kept his visit in the America showcase to a minimum due to the fight the nations had just had with each other. Most of all, Alfred just wanted to make sure that Arthur wasn't going to remain mad at him for the remainder of the trip.

Stepping into the United Kingdom showcase, blue eyes scanned the area looking for Arthur's form amongst the many people in the area and were met only with disappointment. It wasn't like him to be late to be early, mad at him or not. Trying to fight the feeling of nervousness away from his stomach, Alfred walked further into the set up and looked in every place he could think of. His feeling of urgency disappeared as he realized that there was a pub in the United Kingdom and suddenly knew _exactly_ where Arthur was; not that he was happy about walking in and finding the Englishman leaning on the bar in order to keep himself standing.

The drunken man saw Alfred and smiled dumbly while stumbling forward into his broad chest. Catching them both before they fell over backwards, the younger stared down at the man now nuzzling him affectionately.

"Al-Alfred…" He held a sweet tone despite the twinge of alcohol at the end of his words. "Alfred, when did you get back here?" It was only due to the younger nation's experience decoding Arthur's drunken slurs that he could make sense out of the words that were jumbled from his mouth.

"Just now. C'mon, Iggy, let's go back to the hotel so you can sober up for tonight." Sighing loudly, he slung Arthur's arm around his shoulders and began walking the dead weight next to him forward. "Geeze, how much did you drink when I was gone!"

"Only two or three… Or more I'm not sure." He giggled while covering his eyes as they duo stepped out into the sun light. Seeing if he could walk on his own, Alfred let go and the other managed to stay up on his feet. Walking lazily to his right, Arthur began walking the opposite way and walked back towards France, while the other cocked an eye brow at the action.

"Arthur, where're you going? That's Fra-"

"I know bloody w-well what it is, git." Stumbling past families, the man ended up watching a French performer with disdain in his eyes and from what Alfred could see, started saying things to him as well. Arthur saying things to a Frenchman was never a good thing.

There was a large crowd forming around the performer to watch his feats of juggling wine bottles while Arthur continued to pick a fight. Figuring he'd best pull the inebriated man out of the crowd before a scene broke out, Alfred started to push his way to the front. Keeping his eyes on Arthur, Alfred quickened his pace when the Frenchman stopped what he was doing to flat out yell back at the swaying Englishman. By the time he got close enough, the two were in each other's faces and a few other staff members were calling for security. Alfred broke through the line of petrified park guests and latched onto Arthur's arm.

"Iggy, come on, you're gonna get in trouble if you stay here!"

"S-Shut up, he's speaking to me in that filthy language!" Arthur said pointing to the very disgruntled employee. He pulled against the restraint that the larger man had placed against him but Alfred wasn't budging, gripping the other hard enough to bruise his arms. "Alfred, lemme go!" Arthur slurred, kicking his legs at the Frenchman instead, just in time for security to arrive on the scene and jump on top of both Alfred and Arthur. Arthur put up more of a fight with the security officers while Alfred tried to yell at them just who they were but before he could even blink, they were placed into a security car to be escorted away.

XxXxXxX

"Mr. Jones, I told you one more screw up and that was it."

"But it wasn't intentional!" Alfred protested back as Arthur sat with a pounding headache heavy in his temples. It had been about an hour since the two were escorted out from the park and Arthur had had just enough time to sober up and ample time to feel like an ass. "Isn't there anyway that we can get one more shot?"

"Alfred." The hotel owner held a stern face. "I'm afraid that it stands that you both messed up and now you have to deal with what you've done. I'm sorry, but I can't allow your night in Cinderella's Castle." Out of the corner of his eye, Alfred saw Arthur cringe noticeably and hide his eyes away.

"…There's no way for us to be there at all?"

"It would look poorly on us as a whole if we allowed you the privilege after the irresponsible actions you two have performed. It doesn't look good at all if we do, no matter how important of a person you are." Alfred sat back in his chair and sighed.

"I guess."

"Your check out is tomorrow at 11 am sharp. Please do not be late." The owner walked to the door and let himself out of the room to leave both Alfred and Arthur alone. Alfred slumped in his chair, supporting his head on his fist not even wanting to look next to him. He already knew that Arthur was crying silently next to him.


	8. Cinderella's Castle

**A/N:** _I'm a bad person. Sorry guys, finals were rough. I hope you're all enjoying the holiday season and aren't too mad at me… I'm going to be frank, I've never written an official R-18 scene before so this will be my first, be patient with me. Thanks for hanging on you guys! Happy 2011!_

**Chapter Eight: Cinderella's Castle.**

It had taken Alfred the entire afternoon to convince Arthur once they had checked out of their hotel to go to Magic Kingdom anyway and the sun was now nearing the position of evening. Arthur was very uncertain how Alfred was going to pull this off when they were sneaking through back entrance after back entrance through the heavily guarded park.

"Al-Alfred, really, it's okay. It's my fault that we lost it in the first place! If we get caught-!"

"Arthur, you don't really think we're gonna get caught, do you?" The American tightened his grip on both the Englishman's wrist and the bags he was lugging. "As long as they didn't put in the news that we aren't allowed to be up there, we'll get in no problem!" The elder bit his bottom lip to suppress a faint groan as the castle became bigger with each step. His emerald eyes scanned the stone structure from top to bottom and couldn't believe of all places to sneak into, they were going to get caught in a Princess' castle…

Alfred turned again before seeing a door with an authorized personnel standing next to it and slowed his pace to that of a normal human being, finally allowing Arthur to catch his breath. The taller walked up to the man who watched his every step in slight distaste, seemingly the only unhappy person throughout the entire park.

"What's your business?" The man asked as unenthusiastically as possible.

"We're supposed to have tonight up in the castle," Alfred passed coolly. When did he get so good at lying? "Name's Alfred F. Jones." He pointed to himself with his thumbs with a smile as the attendant looked him over once or twice. There was a heavy moment of silence that sat in Arthur's chest as the man slowly nodded and opened the back door to allow the two in. Blue eyes shot over a shoulder to nervous green as the two walked into the small corridor to the main room. The main room consisted of beautiful high ceilings with painted wood that Arthur had to stop and gawk at as Alfred continued through the room to the elevator at the other end of the room. There were a few more attendants in the room with black ear pieces that didn't give the couple half the attention the man outside had, much to Arthur's relief, as the elevator swallowed them up and raised them to their destination. Arthur could feel butterflies flitter in his stomach both from the height and the adrenaline from basically breaking in.

The elevator bell sounded and the double doors slid back, revealing a final stair case that was right out of a movie. It was a twisted flight of steps that wrapped around in a coil, going up for what seemed forever as they both gaped. Alfred's smile returned to his face as he took Arthur's hand in his and nearly dragged him up the stairs one by one until they reached the grand door that led to the highest room.

The taller shoved open the rather large door to the room revealing something more than Arthur had ever hoped. The room was extravagant with lavish gold ornamentation decorating the rich woodwork throughout. There was a fireplace that Alfred knelt before, facing the king sized bed that stuck out into the room, the golden head board against the wall. The mattress was covered by ruby red sheets with matching gold embellishments that were tainted only by the limited sun light trickling through the floor length stain glass windows. The fire place sprung to life creating a new tarnish to the bed sheets.

"A-Alfred, we really shouldn't be here."

"I know, but I promised I'd get you here so, here we are!"

"Yes, but it was my fault!"

"So what? We're here now!" Alfred got up and began crossing the room.

"Alfred, you're missing the point! We're not supposed to be he-" The green-eyed man was cut off by the younger's lips gently laying on top of his like a first snowfall. Although his head was screaming at him to stop this and leave before they got caught, Arthur continued his actions further as the snowfall melted away to the heat of a passionate kiss. Hands began to flow into hair as tongues intertwined almost desperately.

Pushing Arthur back until the bed was behind him directly, Alfred broke their connection and smiled at the Englishman's bright red face. Said blushing man sat against the surface behind, still panting to catch his breath.

"Still wanna not be here?" The American smiled smugly. It took him completely by surprise when the smaller man yanked him down on top of him by the shirt, jade meshing with sapphire with a spark.

"Get over here. Now." Eagar to oblige, Alfred molded their lips back together as the duo moved up to the over-comfortable pillows and settled in, Arthur sighing in contentment. Alfred's hands snaked their way under the Englishman's light weight shirt, his fingers ghosting over the defined rib cage of Arthur's small frame. Brushing his fingers over the other's nipples in a testing manner, Arthur pushed his lips against Alfred's own with an even fiercer passion than before. Arthur began pushing out of his shirt with the other's help and broke away from the kiss with a groan as he ground against Alfred's knee which had somehow founds its way between his legs. Attempting to get Alfred to the same state of undress, Arthur began pulling his shirt up, the younger taking the hint and sitting up to throw it aside to keep Arthur's company.

The sunlight from outside had nearly faded, the fireplace the room's only light source. The heat in the room was almost stifling as the two shimmied out of their clothes; Alfred trailing rather clumsy and hurried kisses down towards the Englishman's hip. Grabbing Arthur's cock in his right hand, Alfred stroked the already stiff appendage leaving the older man to become even shorter of breath as well as impatient with the man's ministrations.

"Just… Ngh, bloody get on with it!" He illustrated his point by bucking into to hand that held him. Alfred kept his shit-eating grin on while slowing his motions.

"Don't you want to wait for the fireworks?" There was a pause between the two in which Arthur raised a brow. "…I'll take that as a no." Releasing his hold to reach next to the bed, Alfred dug around in one of the bags he had dropped when they first arrived for one of the small bottles near the top of the bag and began the ritual the both had become accustomed to. The first of three lubricated fingers made its way into the English man who pushed back in response as Alfred continued to kiss along his collarbone. A loud boom startled both of them as the flash from outside drew the attention away from each other. Another loud "bang" and Arthur made an impatient sound while Alfred's eyes were still focused out of the stained glass window.

"Al-Alfred," guiding the younger's gaze back to his own with his cupped palm, Arthur spat out the rest of his sentence. "Either move your hand or I'll move it for you." Reaching a shaking arm up, the elder pulled Alfred's glasses from his face and placed them off to the side. Exactly where, he couldn't be sure, but there was a more important matter to attend to at the moment rather than the whereabouts of Alfred's glasses.

"Sorry…" Turning back to the Englishman, he continued with his movements until all his fingers were able to move in and out without much struggle and Arthur was looking at him with disparity rooted in his eyes. A few more bangs and flashes came from outside before Alfred removed his fingers and lined up with Arthur as he leaned down to hover above his lips. Green eyes were shielded by his lids as Alfred devoured Arthur's lips again while pushing into him. Olive orbs snapped open releasing tears of pleasure, nearly being blinded by the bursts of light from directly outside, spreading colors from the tinted glass flying through the room. His arms encircled the back of Alfred's neck as his legs wrapped around his middle, the taller beginning to move slowly at first but picked up his rhythm quickly.

The fire that flickered to the left of them made the room almost too stifling as Arthur felt himself drowning in the fever that surrounded them. The harder he panted, the more out of breath he felt and the harder Alfred slammed into him. His throat felt raw as his voice battled for dominance over the still continuing fireworks, the blasts becoming more constant and almost adding to the urgency the two felt. Just as Arthur thought his breath had returned to him, Alfred hit that certain spot in him that forced his head back and away from fervent kisses with his jaw slack.

"O-oh _God_, Alfred!" The flashes and booms from outside intensified as the finale of the pyrotechnic show began and the younger's movements began to become more desperate; Alfred knew that a lot had been messed up on this trip and he wanted (as cliché as it might have sounded) for them both to finish with the fireworks. With that split second decision, Alfred gripped the other man's now more than weeping cock and stroked it unevenly with his thrusts, his named being recited over and over in a mantra by the smaller man under him.

Feeling that one special spot hit just once more as the last firework exploded in there air, Arthur's back arched as Alfred's name fell from his lips one last time coming over Alfred's hand and their torsos with Alfred following not far behind him. The American held himself up as long as he could before lowering himself down onto the other whose chest was still heaving with lack of breath. When hearing became possible for both of them, they heard the last of the cheers from below the castle that slowly died out as park goers went on with their adventures. As Alfred pulled himself out of the elder, Arthur shuddered at the feeling while an old shirt was taken out of one of the bags next to them to clean themselves off before tossing it back down with the rest of their things. It was now quiet except for the crackling of the dying fire and the light breaths of the two as they snuggled under the silk sheets, the English nation sighing in complete satisfaction of the night.

"Glad we broke in?" Alfred asked with a smile while finding his glasses tucked behind one of the pillows behind him. The other only hid his face in Alfred's chest, nodding slightly and looking up once to meet his azure gaze. "I'm glad we did." That smile of his… Arthur felt his own lips tugging up to match his face and pushed up to peck him to hide his action.

"I love you, idiot."

"Love ya too, Iggy." Settling back down with the smaller man tucked securely in his arms, Alfred felt his eyes drooping shut in a relaxed manner as Arthur drifted to sleep in a similar fashion. The fire burned out little by little, leaving the room in darkness despite the moon's attempts to mimic the sun.

Just as Alfred joined the dream world, his eyes were forced back open by the sound of heavy footsteps and shouting coming from the hall outside. He sat straight up, jolting Arthur awake as panic set into his stomach.

"Uh… Arthur, I think they found us."

"Shit! Well they can't get in here, right!"

"Sure," Alfred connected his bare feet with the floor and dodged items in the shadowy room as the sounds outside fast approached. "If I had remembered to lock the door when we got here!"


	9. Escape From Magic Kingdom

**A/N:** _Once again, massive delay. This semester has really kicked my butt but after quite a bit of thought… This is the last chapter! I know it kind of snuck up without any warning and I'm sorry about that, but please sit back and enjoy. :)_

**Chapter Nine: Escape from Magic Kingdom.**

Alfred had never in his life flown across a room faster than he did in that moment. He put as many locks on the door that were offered and still held himself against it for good measure. The banging on the door made Arthur's heart beat faster as he jumped out of bed and lunged for his shorts that were on the floor.

"They'll never get in now!" Alfred announced triumphantly, feeling every vibration from the door in his back.

"What if they break the door down!" The Englishman was considering every negative occurrence that could happen at that exact point in time.

"Iggy… They wouldn't break the door down in a place like this, it's way too expensive!"

"AT LEAST PUT YOUR TROUSERS BACK ON IN CASE THEY DO GET IN HERE, GIT!" Hearing the elder's words, Alfred's eyes moved down to see that he was indeed naked but it seemed like there were more important matters to attend to rather than wasting time putting his clothes on. After all, if he was going to come up with one of his ingenious plans, he had to start as soon as possible. "Alfred, I mean it, get dressed."

"Let me think of a way for us to get out of here first, then I will!"

"I think you've executed enough wonderful plans on this trip, now just listen to me!" The younger stared with his head cocked to one side as Arthur moved to gather his clothes. "This entire trip has been a series of "trust me's" and every single one of them has back fired in our faces. I'm not listening to anymore of your bright ideas lest we both wind up running meetings from inside a jail cell!" Arthur practically threw Alfred's clothes at him, the younger working to get his boxers on only to get the other to calm down. Outside, loud yells were now accompanying the hurried slams of fists on the door, the crowd outside obviously getting more and more irritated. "Now, is there any other way to get out of this place? An emergency exit or anything like that?"

"Not that I know of, this is my first time actually in this place so I really don't know." Pulling his shorts up over his boxers, Alfred thought for a moment. "Nope, I got nothing."

"Well, we can't just plow through a crowd of people who all probably want us arrested!" The banging on the door was driving Arthur towards madness awfully fast. He was fidgeting nervously, something Alfred hadn't seen him do unless he felt entirely trapped in a situation; this was the perfect time for that habit to come out.

"Sorry, Arthur." Alfred said in a sigh of defeat. Once again, he had tried to make this trip everything that Arthur had wanted and he just managed to screw it up. He honestly wondered why it took the guards _that long_ to realize that they weren't supposed to be up there but dwelling on that fact wasn't going to help anything.

Of course, trying to not dwell on the situation was proving rather difficult as Alfred's mind scrambled to find a way out. Everything had really gone wrong between the incessant fighting the two put each other through, Alfred getting sick, and now this… The American nation could really see that piece of china cracking slowly but surely in front of him as he paced around holding his head. In one last attempt to hold the pieces of Arthur together, Alfred tried to keep his mind straight even if he felt the pieces of china biting into his hands in the most unforgiving fashion. The Briton groaned one last time before walking towards the door and attempting to push Alfred out of the way.

"What're you doing…?"

"Alfred, it's only going to be one hundred times worse if we ignore them. If we open the door, they may just kick us out. We were planning to leave in the morning anyway, there's no reason to prolong this."

"B-But…"

"_Alfred_." Sighing and allowing himself to be thrown away from the door with a light pull, Alfred walked to the bed side to retrieve his glasses. Slipping them on, he looked to where the Briton was pulling at the various locks and tugging on the door to try to get it open. Each time he had to go back and undo another lock before tugging at the handle once more as Alfred walked back over and slipped the last lock out, allowing Arthur to finally get the door open. There were a few official looking men waiting for them looking none too happy, the owner of the resort they had been kicked out of standing at the front of the group. His eyes immediately shot to Alfred and narrowed, Arthur observed, as both of them were grabbed and pulled from the room to the short stairwell. This was definitely not how the night was supposed to end.

XxXxXxX

"…And if we don't get out of here soon, we're going to miss our flight home all together!" Arthur had his pointer and middle finger rubbing circles on his temple while the two waited for the slow arriving man to just come in and rip them both a new one. All of their belongings were piled up sloppily in the corner, no doubt to be shoved out of the door with them in a careless manner in a similar fashion to how they would be expelled. Alfred was flip flopping the idea of just booking another flight to his Washington D.C. home instead of New York City; once his boss found out about this, there was no doubt he'd end up in D.C. anyway. The British accent next to him was slowly rising in pitch of hysteria and Alfred figured it'd be best to start paying attention to what was being said and turned his head. "-it would help if you weren't lost in your own little dream land, Alfred!"

"I'm not in my 'dream land!' I'm trying to figure things out!" The American retaliated.

"Oh, _now_ you choose to think about things. After all the terrible things that have transpired I suppose yes, _now_ we must remain calm and think about it. Idiot." Arthur spat at him and leaned his head against his clenched fist while looking anywhere but Alfred. The action struck something within Alfred and he stood up from his chair, the legs making a faint screeching noise against the wooden flooring under him. The high pitched noise wrenched the Briton's head to the side, met with nothing but empty air before he screwed his body around to look towards the door where the younger stood with a majority of their luggage in his hands. Arthur raised a brow and lowered his voice to a near whisper. "Now what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I'm outta here." Alfred answered with no sense of secrecy and a big smile plastered on his face to complete the image. "You coming?"

"I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT COMING," Remembering their situation, Arthur lowered his voice. "You can't just leave, the only reason you're not in jail yet is because you're the bloody United States of America himself! Don't push it, Alfred!"

"You just said it yourself! I'm the United States of America, dude! What's the worst they could do, really?" He shrugged with a slight movement of his shoulders. The Englishman stared at him in nothing short of disbelief with eyes locked on his before groaning and throwing his body out of the chair.

"I trust that since you knew the secret ways to get in here, you know the ways to get out." Arthur could feel the other's smile grow without even looking at him.

"I got it covered Iggy, you just follow me." And just like that, the room was empty; almost as if Alfred and Arthur never existed in the space at all.

XxXxXxX

A day had passed since the duo had returned to Alfred's New York City flat and they had both finally slept off their exhaustion. Their final night in Disney World had kept them awake all night and into the morning hours, it was almost impossible for them to wake up from their flight. As soon as they both had sat down in the seats, they were out for the next two hours and passed out almost on top of each other as soon as they walked in the door. Their luggage was still strewn by the front door (which was Arthur's concentration at the moment) while Alfred sat on the couch eating his sugary cereal, staring mindlessly at the channels that flipped by on the television screen. Arthur had made a final trip down the hallway to kick a suitcase into the closet, ending the trip by sitting down next to Alfred with a light sigh.

"Everything's back to normal." The Englishman announced while crossing his right leg over his left. Setting his now empty bowl aside, Alfred leaned over onto Arthur, his bangs bobbing up and down with his nods. "Your boss hasn't called or said anything yet?"

"Don't jinx it." Alfred's arms made their way around Arthur's small waist, drawing the other nearer to him. Deciding that for once, what the younger was saying was worthwhile, Arthur nodded and pointed to a few plastic bags that were near the closet he had just come from.

"All of your souvenirs are in those bags." He pointed out as Alfred let go of him in a flash to attack the bags. Not unlike a child on Christmas morning, the American nation sat on the floor going through the bags of endless t-shirts and ridiculous children's play things that no adult should ever need. He pulled out their mouse ear hats; his looked like somewhat of a groom style and a Arthur's pair with a white veil that looked like a bride's… Needless to say, Arthur had packed those away very well to make sure they never saw the light of day ever again.

"This is all the stuff you got from Epcot. It's a bag full of boring coming at you!" Alfred picked up one of the bags and tossed it in the direction of the now flailing Brit while looking away in the process, missing the miracle catch Arthur executed in honor of picking his cell phone up into his palm. "Woah, see? You jinxed it, my boss is calling me." Arthur felt the color drain from his face as Alfred continued to stare at the caller ID.

"Alfred… Pick up your phone."

"I'm getting to it…" A few more vibrations came from the phone before Alfred pressed the accept button and uttered a perfectly normal "hey." Arthur almost stopped breathing to listen in.

"Yeah I know… Well, I just… I know dude, I know. No we didn't! What do you mean they have proof!" Alfred looked at his phone in anger before returning it to his ear and listening. "…Oh? _Oh?_ Really!" The younger burst out laughing, leaving Arthur very confused. "Okay, awesome. Yeah, I'll get all those papers to you… Eventually. Okay, later." He hung up the phone and returned it to the coffee table next to him and returned to the bags of purchases.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Sounding genuinely confused, Alfred must not have realized just how close he was to having a very upset Englishman fly at him to strangle the life out of him.

"What? What do you mean what? You're bloody boss you dolt, what'd he say?"

"That we're both in a lot of trouble and we're not allowed in Disney World ever again."

"…And what made you say "awesome" to him? I thought you would be torn apart about not being able to go back?" Alfred continued to have a straight face at the question.

"Well, first of all there's still Disney Land and second of all, my boss said that he's never really liked the guy at the resort anyway and he'll take care of it." His smile came back full force.

"Alfred, I really don't know how you get away with these things…"

"Me neither, but I just go with it." The American stood up leaving the mass of trinkets on the floor to take his seat next to Arthur.

"Just remember that you're extremely lucky with everything that went on. And I don't mean just getting out of trouble either; all those horrid rides and attractions you got me involved in. You're incredibly lucky that I didn't just leave for home."

"Aw, I know you wouldn't have done that," Alfred leaned over to kiss Arthur on the cheek. "Besides, now I know what to definitely bring you on again for our next trip to Disney!"

"What makes you think there'll be a next trip?"

"You, uh, _might_ wanna start thinking about our next trip."

"Oh? Why?" The elder spat.

"Well… My boss said it really sounds like we know how to have fun and he's taking us on his own vacation," Acidic green eyes turned to blue. "…Next week!"

"…ALFRED!"

XxXxXxX

**A/N:** _And there you have it, the end! I hope you all got some laughs out of this story; it was my first Hetalia chaptered fic and I have to say, it was too much fun to write. Thank you all so much for making this my most successful story yet and for supporting me the entire way. I sincerely hope you all will stick around to read my next story when it comes out and thank you once again. I really am lucky to have such wonderful readers._

'_Til Next Time!_

_A Friend in Words,_

_-KB (KyosBeads13)_


End file.
